


Dissidence

by HappinessIsBlau



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: “Oh, MAN! You have one hell of a way of telling jokes! Did you ever consider becoming a comedian?”





	Dissidence

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really intend to use Drury here, he was just kind of the first villain to pop into my head.

The room was silent; nobody even breathed. Killer Moth was in a cold sweat and gulped audibly. 

“Um, well,” he began, pulling at the collar of his costume. All eyes were on him. 

“While ‘Team Joker’ sounds like an absolutely magnificent name,” he continued, willing himself to hold eye contact with the Clown Prince of Crime, “I-I know that we can all agree on that, of course,” Moth motioned at the other miscellaneous seated villains, none of which made any indication that they agreed. Instead, they just continued staring, hoping that their dry cleaners were open this late at night because blood tends to be a bitch to get out of any kind of material if it’s left on too long. 

“I think that,” deep breath, “for the b-benefit of the team, maybe we could come up with something that is a little more, um, inclusive?” 

Again, silence filled the room, until the Joker interupted it by bursting into hysterical fits of laughter. He continued on this way as Killer Moth awkwardly stood there, looking as if he was going to faint. 

“Oh, MAN! You have one hell of a way of telling jokes! Did you ever consider becoming a comedian?” The Joker threw an arm around Killer Moth’s shoulder, seemingly without noticing the way that the man tensed up at the sudden contact. 

They do end up calling themselves “Team Joker,” but nobody’s soft, visceral insides became a display piece, so all members dissenting on the name consider it a victory.


End file.
